Nothing but Words on a Page
by QueenOfTheMods
Summary: She had always loved to read. But she had always understood that what happens in stories doesn't happen in real life. That is, until one of her favorite stories came to life right before her eyes. EdxOC Once again, I kinda suck at summary's. Please read.
1. Welcome to the World

**SCA: Hello again everyone!!! I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story while writing Wake Me Up Please, but I thought it sounded good, so I'm gonna try it. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly. Oh well. **

**On with the story!!!!**

* * *

Chapter One

Welcome to the World

A soft, glowing blue light filled the nearly empty ballroom. A young man stood in the center, his body covered with small transmutation circles. He was the starting point of the blue light, his hair flying in the artificial wind. He opened his eyes, revealing burning, molten gold. A fire burned withing his eyes as he started to dissolve. Just before he completely disappeared, he whispered three words;

"I'm sorry Al....."

* * *

Loud laughter filled the air, the happy sound competing with the sad, dark gray sky. A young girl with light-brown hair was one of the culprits, grinning as the other people at her table laughed. One of the people, a young man, quickly wiped foam off his upper lip, blushing in embarrassment.

"Nice, Matt!" said the red-haired girl, grinning.

"I wish I had a camera!" the third girl exclaimed, her brown and pink hair shivering in the wind.

"Where would you keep a camera, Rose?" asked the first girl, smiling again, "You don't carry a purse!" Rose leaned forward, waving her hands.

"I'm magic, Ellie!" Her hands shot forward, causing Ellie to yelp as she was jabbed.

"Don't poke me....." she whined,"Poke Alex!" Alex jumped up, her red hair flying as Rose began to chase her. Ellie smiled and put her feet up on Rose's now empty chair.

"Did you plan that? Or would you call it karma?" asked Matt, grinning. Ellie grinned back.

"All karma, my dear Matt, all karma."

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder filled the air as rain started to pour down. Ellie and Matt leapt up, running for the safety of the cafe. They were quickly joined by Alex and Rose, both of whom were soaking wet. Rose laughed, smiling.

"That, my dears, is karma." The other three smiled, nodding in agreement. Alex began squeezing her hair, trying to get the water out as Rose shook her's, spraying Ellie and Matt.

"Hey now!" said Matt, throwing his arms up. Ellie laughed, playfully shoving her away. A huge crack of lightening lit up the cafe, causing them all to flinch. They turned to look out the window, the outside didn't look too welcoming.

"Maybe we should head home," offered Alex, watching the rain. Matt nodded.

"Good idea. I'll see you guys later!" He waved before making a mad dash to his car. Alex said her goodbyes as he drove off, disappearing into the fog that had rolled off the lake. Ellie waved as Alex climbed into her car, pulling away.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Rose, leading the run to Ellie's car. They climbed in, Rose turning up the heat as Ellie started the engine.

"When's your car getting fixed?" she asked, pulling onto the road, squinting to see through the fog.

"Soon I hope," sighed Rose, looking around,"Your car is so.....drab....."

"Well, excuse me. If my car is so drab, you could always walk home." Rose sighed dramatically,

"I suppose I'll survive...."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

They were on the very edge of Niles, the Chicago suburb they lived in, when Rose suddenly screamed. Ellie flinched, almost swerving.

"What?!"

"I love this song!!!!" she squealed, turning up the radio. Ellie shook her head sadly as "Alice" filled the car. A sudden flash of lightening caused her to flinch again, drawing her attention to something on the side of the road. She squinted, trying to discern what she was seeing. She slowed down, focusing on the mass.

"Um, El? What are you doing?" asked Rose, confused. Ellie shushed her, turning back to look.

"Ellie!" Ellie sighed in exasperation, hitting the brakes. She threw her door open, climbing out and walking over to the dark mass. She gently poked it with her foot, trying to see what it was. She screamed when she figured it out. Rose leapt out of the car, running over. She gasped in shock.

"El? Is that....a person?" Ellie nodded. Suddenly Rose grabbed her arm, trying to pulled her away. She whipped around, yanking her arm back.

"What are you doing?!"

"What are You doing?!?" Rose exclaimed, eyeing the body nervously," He's a stranger! You don't know him! For all we know, he could be a rapist, waiting for someone like you to come help him. As soon as you help him into your car, BAM! He rapes you!" Ellie just stared at her, pointing to the person.

"Does he look like he's ready to rape someone?"

"No, but that's the point! They trick you!" Ellie gave her a look, "Ok, if you won't accept that theory, how bout this? We don't even know if he's alive! What if the police drive by or something?! We could be charged wi- El, what are you doing?"

"Checking his pulse," she said, kneeling down and pushing some blonde hair away from his neck. She was quiet for a moment, before sighing in relief. " He has a pulse!"

"Well, good for him," said Rose, crossing her arms, "Now can we go?"

"But, we can't just leave him here...."

"Yes we can, come on!"

"Rose! How can you be so heartless!" Rose turned around, giving Ellie a look.

"How can you be so dense? He could be a freaking rapist!!" Ellie stared at the young man quietly for a moment.

"Help me get him in the backseat."

"What?! Are you freaking crazy?! Have you been listening to anything I've said?!!!"

"Yes! But we can't just leave him here....." Ellie looked up at her, her eyes pleading," Please?"

"......Fine. But only 'cuz you're Ellie..."

"Thank you!!!"

* * *

The two of them managed to get the teen in the car, and they were now sitting in the front seats. Rose sighed, turning to look at Ellie.

"Now what are you gonna do with him?"

"Um.....he can stay at my house. My parents are out of town." Ellie explained, pulling back onto the road.

"And what about your Grandma?"

"She only comes over an hour a day. He can hide for that long......I hope."

"Oh, are we regretting picking up the pipsqueak?" Rose asked, smirking. Ellie clutched the steering wheel.

"No! I mean, no, I don't,"

"Uh-huh. Please drop me off quickly, I don't wanna be here when he wakes up."

"Why?" asked Ellie, pulling onto Rose's street.

"Simple. I don't wanna be raped." Rose said as Ellie turned into the driveway. She smirked again, getting out. "I'll call you later, to make sure you haven't been raped."

"Oh, whatever..." Ellie waved, backing out of the driveway, peeking behind her at the unconscious teen. She turned back around, turning down the heat a little. A loud grunt came from the backseat, causing her to slam on the brakes. She whipped around to see that the man was now sitting up and looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking at her," And who are you?" Ellie took a deep breath, turning and around and driving again.

"Um, well...Your in Niles, IL, a suburb of Chicago....and I'm Ellie Thomas. Who are you? And why were you on the side of the road?" she asked, turning the corner.

"I'm Edward Elric. When was I on the side of the road?" Ellie froze, almost hitting the brakes again. She stopped herself though, continuing to drive.

"T-That's where I found you. You where passed out on the side of the road. Do you remember what happened?" He shook his head. Ellie sighed, pulling into her driveway, "Hey, are you sure your name's Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked, staring at her house through the window, "Where are we?"

_"Great,"_ she thought, _"I have an insane cosplayer on my hands....."_ "This is my house."

"Why are we here?"

"Well, I'm figuring you don't have a place to stay, right?" He nodded.

"Then you can stay here. There's a guest room upstairs and there's plenty of food," She explained, unlocking the front door and heading in. Edward followed her.

"Thank you. But how do you know you can trust me?" he asked looking up.

"I don't," she said, smiling a little, "But I have this feeling that your ok." Ed gave a little smile back.

"Thanks."

* * *

**SCA: So, how was it? Any good? Should I continue it? Please review and tell me!!! I'll give any plushie you want!!!!!! Press that smexxi button!!!**


	2. Welcome to the World Part II

**SCA: Welcome to chapter two! As you can see, I changed the name. Again. I just can't think of the perfect title, you know?**

**Ed: Stop rambling.....**

**SCA: Why don't you make me, runt?**

**Ed: Who are you calling so short he can drown in a wine glass?**

**SCA: I never said that......**

**Ellie: You two are so annoying....**

**Ed+SCA: What was that?**

**Ellie: Nothing!**

**Rose: Geez.....Your all annoying......someone just say the disclaimer already**

**Al: I will. SCA doesn't own FMA**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Welcome to the World part II

Ellie wandered though the house, turning on lights as Edward followed her. Once she was satisfied, she headed up stairs, coming to a stop in front of the last door on the right. She pushed it open, revealing a very plain looking room, the only furniture being a bed, a dresser, and a small desk.

"Guest room," said Ellie, stepping back,"It might be a little dusty, we haven't really had any guests lately."

"It's alright."

Ellie smiled. "I'll go get some clothes for you. Be right back." Ed nodded and looked around the room. The walls were painted white and entirely bare except for a tacky picture of a bunny that said 'Welcome to our home' in swirly letters. He walked over to the window and pushed the curtain back. It was a lot lighter outside and the rain was starting to let up. He was staring at Ellie's car when she re-entered the room, holding a small pile of clothes.

"Here," she said, placing them on the bed,"They're Ben's, so they should fit. They might be a bit long though...."

"That's alright. Um...Ben...won't mind will he?"

"Nah, he won't miss 'em. He doesn't live here anymore, so he's not using them."

"Oh. Uh, why are his clothes here if he isn't?"

"'Cuz he left them here," Ellie looked out the window for a second before turning to Ed,"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little I guess."

"Alright, I'll make you something. The bathroom's down the hall if you need it. Second door on the left," She gave him a little smile as she turned and left the room.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Edward headed downstairs, the smell of bacon too enticing. He entered the kitchen to see Ellie standing at the stove, scrambling eggs as she hummed to herself. She looked up and gave a little wave.

"Hey! You feel better now?" she asked, scooping the eggs onto a plate. She put some bacon on it before setting it down on the counter, in front of one of the stools. Ed sat down and took a bite.

"Thanks," he muttered, "And yeah, I suppose." Ellie watched him as she placed the frying pan in the sink.

"Sorry about it being breakfast food. That's the only thing I'm good at other then ramen, but we're out."

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, it's this, um, noodle dish thing. I'm not really sure how to explain it..."

"Does it taste good?"

"Oh yes,definitely . I love ramen. I'll have to get some for you." Ed gave a little nod, taking another bite of eggs. He glanced over at her.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"Huh? Oh, um, my Grandma's coming over later and she'll get suspicious if I don't eat with her. Is the food ok?"

"Oh, uh yeah. It's fine." A heavy silence fell over the them, the only sound being Ed's fork scraping the plate. Ellie stared down at her hands, wishing he would say something. The silence was too awkward. She looked up and watched him for a moment before speaking.

"So, you're from...Amestris?"

"Uh-huh. I'm guessing you're from here?"

"Yeah, I'm from Niles. Um, I don't wanna sound rude, and you don't have to answer if you paranoid or anything. Uh, where are you really from?" Ed looked up from his empty plate, giving her a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since Amestris obviously isn't real, I was wondering where you were really from. Downtown? Niles? Another state?" Ed gave her a little glare.

"I'm from Amestris, a real country, in a real world," Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she mumbled, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. She turned back around to watch him when he didn't answer right away. Ed was staring at the counter, his bangs covering his face.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Ellie cringed, heading for the hallway.

"Follow me. I'll show you." She headed for the living room, not waiting to see if he was coming or not. She heard him sit down on the couch as she scanned the DVD boxes. Finally, she found the one she was looking for, walking over to the DVD player and popping it.

"Here," Ellie said, as the menu appeared on the screen. She pressed play and sat down on the couch," This is the Fullmetal Alchemist anime. First series, DVD one. Watch this and you'll see what I mean," Ed was quiet as the episode started playing, leaning forward when a silver suit of armor appeared on-screen.

"Al..." he whispered. Ellie glanced over at him and was about to say something when she noticed the look on his face. His facial expression contained a mixture of guilt, sadness, and shock. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to decide what to do. Eventually she stood up and left the room, heading for the basement. Ed glanced up at her for a moment before turning back to the TV.

Ellie pushed open the door, flipping on the light as she headed down. The basement wasn't that unusual. It had a TV, a couch, a coffee table, and of course, a corner piled up with pure crap. Ellie glanced at the said pile as she headed for the couch, grabbing the remote as she went. She had just sat down when something shifted in the crap pile. Ellie glanced over, a feeling of uneasiness coursing through her. She watched it for a few moments, turning away satisfied when nothing else moved. Slumping into the couch with a sigh, she reached for the remote, only to jump up with a shriek as half the pile toppled over. One hand on her chest, gasping slightly, she waited in silence for something to crawl out .

The thing that crawled out wasn't animal. It was a human boy with slightly shaggy brown hair and gray eyes. Ellie screamed when she saw him, backing up into the coffee table, almost falling over. The boy's head shot up at the noise and he watched her cautiously, slightly raising an eyebrow. She just stared at him in utter shock and horror, trying to think of a way to get to the phone. She had just started edging towards the couch when the basement door flew open and Ed's head appeared.

"What are you doing down here?"

Ellie's head snapped up, a look of relief spread across her face, only to be replaced with a look of anger. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, talking to yourself?"

"What?" she cried, crossing her arms, the man in the corner seemingly forgotten,"I'm trying to inforce home security! Look at this!" Ed's gaze followed her pointing finger, his eyes widening slightly. He headed down the stairs, his lips silently mouthing something Ellie couldn't make out. She was about to question his actions when he raced forward and hugged the intruder. She was about to ask what what was wrong with him when she finally saw who exactly the intruder was. Her mouth opened slightly, a small burst of air rushing out as she stared at him in shock.

"Al Elric?" she whispered, feeling slightly dizzy,"Is that really Alphonse Elric?" Ed turned to her nodding, his smiling seeming to take up half his face.

"Yes! I don't know how but this is my brother," suddenly a strange look passed over his face and turned back to look at Al,"How did you get here?" Al opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a thudding sound. The Elrics turned to see Ellie had backed up into the wall, one hand over her mouth as she stared at them.

"Oh...my..god, you.....weren't lying, were you? How? How are you two real? What are you doing in my basement? How is any of this....possible?" she muttered, trembling. A strange feeling overcame her and her vision swam.

"Too......too much....." Then the floor rushed up to meet her and the world went black.

* * *

After what only seemed like seconds, the darkness began to retreat and Ellie slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, trying to focus her vision, When she finally managed to see clearly, she saw that she was staring at the faces of Edward and Alphonse Elric. She blinked again and rubbed her eyes. Once she was positive she wasn't seeing things, she spoke up.

"Did I actually...pass out?"she mumbled as Ed smirked at her.

"Why yes, you did." Ellie groaned, slapping her hands over her eyes.

"Ugh, lovely," she moaned, sitting up, Ed and Al moving to give her room. She studied Al warily, as if he were a wild animal."How is this happening?"

"Do you really think we know?" asked Ed, shrugging.

"Yeah, well your the 'alchemic genius' aren't you? Surely you must know something."

"Well, all I know is that I was sent here through the gate when I brought back Al," Ed answered, turning to Al,"How did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure. The last thing I remember is passing out at Winry's...." said Al,"I don't remember what happened after that."

Ellie glanced between them, trying to calm down. The teenager was starting to wonder if picking Ed up off the street had been such a good idea when the piercing sound of the doorbell reached the basement. She flinched as the Elrics looked around wildly.

"What was that?" asked Ed nervously, trying to find the source. Ellie sighed.

"That.....would be the doorbell."

* * *

**SCA: Well? I know its kinda short, but I felt like I should just leave this chapter at that. The next chappy might have a bit of a time skip. Not huge or anything, just like a day or two maybe. Just a warning. Anyhoo, did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me! Please click that smexxii button and make me happy! Review!**

** \m/ ^.^\m/**


	3. The Power of Cookies

**SCA: Ah, we've made it to chapter three! Whoo...yeah, anyhoo, I'm sad 'cause no ones reviewing!**

**Ed: Maybe cuz you suck?**

**SCA: Take that back!**

**Ed: Never!**

**SCA: Gah! -strangles Ed-**

**Rose: -sighs- Everytime...**

**Emily: SCA doesn't own FMA**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

The power of cookies

Ellie paced her room anxiously, trying not to panic. Her parents would be returning the next day and she still wasn't sure what to tell them. It's not like she could just go up to them and say "Hey Mom and Dad! I found these random guys on the street and I was hoping they could stay here!" Yeah right. She sighed in exasperation, flopping down on the bed. Her head snapped up as a loud pinging noise echoed through the room. She stared at the window, waiting. Sure enough the pinging noise came again, followed by five more insistent thuds. Ellie sighed as she pulled herself up and headed over to the window, yanking it open. Nathan, her next door neighbor and very close friend, was hanging out of the window opposite hers, grinning happily.

"Finally!" he cried, sighing dramaticly,"Do you know how many rocks I went through trying to get your attention?"

"I'm figuring about seven. You have my sincerest apologies, Nate," she laughed, leaning across her desk so she could stick her head out the window.

"As I should, Eleanor!" Ellie laughed again, placing her chin in her hand.

"So, what's the all important news that demanded my attention?"

"Well, this morning, I just so happened to look out my living room window and saw someone sitting in your living room. A very hot someone. Why did you not speak of this before?"

Ellie laughed, running her hand through her bangs. "I was kinda busy, Nate! Telling you about my hot guests wasn't at the top of my priority list." Suddenly he leaned forward, his dark brown hair falling in his face.

"'Guests'? Plural? As in, more than one?"

"Yes, plural, as in more than one. I have two guests staying here, they're brothers."

"Ohhh. Is the brother hot too?"

"Nate!" Nate shrugged nonchalantly, blowing his bangs out of his face.

"I just wanna know."

Ellie sighed, a smile spreading across her face."Want me to go get them? That way you could decide for yourself."

"Yes!" She laughed, straightening up.

"'Kay, don't go anywhere!"

Still smiling, she exited her room and headed down to the living room, where the sounds of _Jerry Springer _could be heard. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, watching Ed shout at the T.V with her arms crossed. Al looked up and smiled as Ed fell back against the couch with a look of shock on his face. He threw his arm up, pointing at the T.V.

"Can you believe it?" Edward exclaimed, turning to look at them,"She choose the guy wearing a diaper!"

"I can't believe that you've become so hooked on Jerry in only one week," Ellie commented dryly, raising an eyebrow. Shaking her head, she turned back towards the stairs,"Follow me, theres someone upstairs who wants to meet you guys."

"Someone wants to meet us?" asked Alphonse, getting up and heading after her.

"Upstairs?" said Edward,skeptically , turning off the T.V.

"Yes, upstairs. You'll see," she answered, climbing up the stairs and throwing open her door.

"Nate! I've got 'em!" she called, pulling the Elrics over to the window,"Ed, Al, this is my neighbor and friend, Nathan Walker. Nate, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"It's nice to meet you!" said Al, smiling. Ed just grunted and gave a small wave.

"Oh yes it is!" grinned Nate, giving a soft whistle under his breath,"Eleanor! I should kill you for keeping me in the dark this long!"

Ellie groaned, shoving Ed and Al away from the window and leaning back out.

"Could you try to restrain yourself, Nathan? I'll bake you cookies if you do!"

"Cookies? Well, if there's cookies...oh, listen to that! I think I hear my mother calling! I'll be eagerly awaiting those cookies, Eleanor!" Nate cried, disappearing into his house with a wave. She sighed, pulling back and closing her own window.

"I guess I better go make those cookies."

"Your actually make him cookies?" asked Ed, giving her a look. Ellie shrugged, exiting the room.

"I've always made Nate cookies. Becca's not too good with the whole 'homemade cookies' thing."

"Who's Becca?" asked Al, following her down the stairs.

"Oh, thats Nate's mom. She's awesome. Do you guys want some cookies too?"

Edwards face brightened considerably. "Yes!"

"Alright," she laughed, entering the kitchen,"Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Thud.

A man growled, yanking his hand back from the wall. His narrowed eyes scanned the room, glaring at the other two occupants. With another growl, he stepped away from the wall and towards the two people, causing them to flinch. He came to a stop in front of them, grabbing the front of their shirts, yanking them forward. He grinned as they cried out.

"Where is he? Where's Edward Elric?" he hissed, leaning closer to the two,"Where is the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"We-we don't know!" the girl screamed. Tears poured down her face as she despretely struggled to get free.

"We've never even heard of him!" cried the boy, trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp. The man laughed, throwing his head back and dropping them on the floor. The two children clung to each other, the boy quietly whispering to the girl as she continued to sob. The mans laugh died off as he placed his hands on his hips, staring down at the two.

"You two are worthless. I should kill you right now."

"No! Please sir!" the boy begged, tightening his grip on the girl,"Please, we'll do whatever you want, just don't kill us!" The man smirked, contemplating the idea.

"My very own servants, eh? I can just imagine the look on Greed's face. Hah! Well, maybe I'll let you live..." he crossed his arms, tilting his head. A loud laugh erupted from his lips as his arm transformed into sword.

"Nah, I'll just kill you now and get it over with." He stepped forward, raising his arm as the boy leapt in front of the girl, attempting to shield her. The man just grinned. "Thanks boy. You just made it easier."

"No! Please! I be-guh!"

He grinned widely as the sticky, red substance began to pool around his feet.

"Hmm, that was a lot of fun. Maybe they weren't as worthless as I thought. Heh."

* * *

"Done!" Ellie cried triumphantly, pulling a tray of chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven. Ed leapt up from his chair, grinning.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, reaching out to grab one only for Ellie to smack his hand.

"No touching yet," she scolded, "They're still hot!"

"So?" Ed whined, sitting back down,"They can't be that hot."

Ellie's right eye began to twitch as she pulled off her mother's apron. "They'll be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you go find Al?"

"Got it!" he exclaimed, jumping off the chair and disappearing into the hallway. She sighed, placing the apron back in the cupboard and and grabbing two plates. Edward raced back into the kitchen, followed by a much calmer Alphonse as she began to divide up the cookies.

"Can I eat 'em now?" asked Ed eagerly. Ellie nodded, placing one the plates on the counter. She picked up the other plate, heading for the sliding glass door on the back wall.

"I'm gonna take these over to Nate, okay? Don't break anything while I'm gone."

"Goth its," Ed replied, his mouth stuffed with cookies. Ellie gave a nod, exiting into the backyard.

She looked at the sky as she walked, shivering slightly in the chilly wind. She got to Nate's front door quickly, ringing the door bell. His mother answered.

"Ellie dear! What a nice surprise!" she exclaimed, a smile on her face. Ellie returned it easily.

"Hey Becca. Is it really that much of a surprise?"

"Haha, no not really. I'm figuring you want to see Nate?" Ellie nodded.

"Well, come on in dear. Nate! You have a visitor!" Becca yelled, moving back to let her in. Ellie stepped inside only to be almost tackled by a ten year old girl with curly, brown hair.

"Ellie!" the girl squealed happily, wrapping her arms around Ellie's waist. Ellie laughed, giving the girl a one armed hug.

"Hey Clary, hows it going?"

"Hey! You brought my cookies!" Nate yelled, appearing on the stairs. His eyes zeroed in on his sister, his face taking on a sinister look. "Clarissa! Stay away from my cookies!"

"Oh calm down, Nathan. All I was doing was hugging Ellie!" Clary pouted, crossing her arms. Nathan glared at her, desending the stairs.

"Your current proximity to my cookies is too dangerous in my eyes."

"Oh, give it a rest," Ellie sighed, "There's enough here for both of you."

"So?" replied Nate, taking the plate from her and stuffing a cookie in his mouth. Ellie laughed as Clary tried to grab one, causing Nate to hold the plate over his head.

"No cookies for you!" he huffed. Ellie sighed standing on her toes and swiping a cookie.

"Here Clary," she smiled, handing it to the girl. Clary smiled, happily taking it and sticking her tounge out at her brother. Nate duly ignored her, shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Come on Eleanor, lets go upstairs," he stated, turning to head up the stairs. Ellie nodded, following him with a wave to Clary and Becca.

* * *

Ed leaned back in his seat, seemingly tired from his bout of childish cookie love. Al sat across from him, still munching on a cookie.

"Hey Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we be working on finding a way home? Instead of sitting here eating cookies?"

Ed sighed, sitting up. "Well, yeah, but I haven't had a chance to ask Ellie if there's a library we can use."

"Yeah, because you're too busy watching T.V." Al mumbled, looking away. Ed's eyes widened.

"It's fascinating! Um, I mean, here, how's this? As soon as Ellie returns I'll ask her to drive us to the library. Then we can start researching a way to get back."

Al nodded in agreement. Suddenly confused expression crossed over his face. "Hey Brother? Did anyone else come here with you?"

"What do you mean, Al?" asked Ed, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, like a homunculus. Like Envy."

Edward froze, thinking. Slowly his eyes widened. "Wait...I think...that's right! I saw him at the gate! Before I came here."

"Do you think Envy's here then?"

"It's quite possible. But that doesn't mean anything. He's looking for Hohenheim, remember? He probably won't give us a second thought."

"Yeah, but we can't just let him roam free. Imagine all the people he might kill!" Al exclaimed worriedly. Ed glanced down at the counter, his eyes calculating.

"For now, let's work on finding a way home. We'll let Envy come to us."

"Well, alright."

Ed gave a nod, looking around.

"Now, let's go get Ellie..."

* * *

**SCA: Well, that's another chapter! Sorry about the overload of OC's in this chapter. But not to worry, there will be much more Elric brothers time next chapter. So, what did y'all think? :) Was it any good? **

**Please press that super hott, smexy button and tell me!**


	4. Forgetting Pains Me

**Super Duper Extra Special Authors Note!**

** ...Screw this... I know that I said I'd just replace the important notice with the real chapter four but Fanfiction's being stupid. It had the chapter, but it didn't even say that I updated! Grrmuffins...so here's chapter four...posted as chapter five...Imma regret this :/ Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

**SCA: Well, I got a lot more reviews than expected...So I'm going to try my best to keep writing this story.**

**Ed: Great. Just one more story she can torment me in...**

**SCA: Hmm, good point...**

**Ed: Guh...**

**SCA: Anyhoo, here's chapter 4! Ellie! Be a dear and do the disclaimer.**

**Ellie: The Sugar-Crazed Alchemist doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Envy: Thank god. We'd all be screwed if she did...**

**SCA: Say that again and you might loose a few important body parts on your way through the Gate...**

**Envy: Uh...**

**On with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Forgetting Pains Me

A soft snoring drifted up from the floor, accompanied by the sounds of Dr. Phil. Ellie let out a yawn, switching to a new T.V station. Nathan had fallen asleep about five minutes ago and Ellie was too lazy to crawl to the end of the bed she was sitting on and wake him up. By now she was considering going to sleep herself. This wouldn't be the first time she had slept at Nate's house, plus there was absolutely nothing on T.V. She had just pressed the off button and was about to curl up on her side when Nate's cellphone started ringing. Ellie let out a small yelp of surprise before crawling to the end of the bed and leaning over. Nate twitched in his sleep but didn't wake up. She glanced at his phone to see if she knew who was calling and saw that it had her name.

"Eh?" Raising an eyebrow, she reached over and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Ellie? Is that you?" _

Ellie froze in shock for a moment before answering, "Yes? Is that you Edward?"

_"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were...ok. You've been gone awhile." _

While Ed's voice seemed slightly forced(Al was probably telling him what to say), Ellie got the point. She had lost track of time. In fact, in the day of normalcy, she had actually forgotten she had two anime characters bunking in her house. Ellie wasn't sure how she could have forgotten something like that, but somehow she had.

"Oh, I guess I lost track of time. Sorry about that. I'll be back in a few minutes."

_"Alright. Bye."_

"Bye," Ellie hung up the phone and placed it on the small table beside Nate's bed. Glancing at the clock, she walked over to Nathan and kicked him gently in the side. He let out a surprised grunt, shooting up and glaring at her.

"Geez Eleanor! Couldn't you have woken me up without kicking me?"

"Nope. Sorry, Nate, but I gotta get home."

"Eh?" his eyes widened in surprise as he turned around to look at the clock,"Whoa, we really lost track of time..."

"Uh-huh," Ellie replied, leaning down and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,"See ya later!"

"Bye Eleanor!" he called, waving from his seat on the floor as she left the room. Ellie headed downstairs, saying goodbye to Clary and Becca as she left. It was dark outside, which surprised her. She knew what time it was but she hadn't actually looked out any windows. The dull yellow street light reflected off her car's windows, almost blinding her as she walked past. She pulled out her key and unlocked the front door, stepping in.

"I'm back!" she called, looking around. The lights were off in the living room but she could see a soft light in the hallway, meaning the kitchen light was on. And she was pretty sure there was a light on upstairs as well.

"About time!" came Ed's voice, drifting towards her from the direction of the kitchen. Kicking off her shoes, she headed for the back of the house. Edward and Alphonse were both sitting at the table when she got there. Ed was eating something and Al was reading a magazine.

"Sorry guys. I got distracted. I'll start dinner."

Ed nodded, a grin appearing on his face. "Distracted, eh?"

Ellie stared at him, blinking. Then it sunk it. "Edward Elric! You watch way too much T.V!" she shrieked, resisting the urge to hit him with a frying pan. Al on the other hand, didn't seem to get what his brother was implying, and was watching them curiously. Ed just laughed, muttering something about 'denial' between breaths. Ellie just glared at him before turning around and reaching for the fridge. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Crap. The amount of stuff I've forgotten today is making me feel like a senior citizen," she growled, turning to the Elrics, "That would be my Grandma. Basement please."

The brothers nodded, getting up and disappearing into the hall as Ellie threw Ed's dishes in the sink. She quickly wiped off her hands and went to go open the front door.

* * *

Ellie opened her eyes to find herself in a huge white expanse. There wasn't a single splash of color except for her clothes. Nervously she looked around, trying to see if she was alone or not. She gasped when she saw what was behind her. A huge floating door, covered in carvings, bobbed slightly behind her. She knew exactly what it was, whipping her head around to search for it's guardian.

"Looking for me?"

Ellie looked to her right to see that Truth was sitting about five feet away from her. She gulped slightly, resisting the urge to run. The anime and manga had conveniently forgotten to mention the aura around the white man. Ellie's eyes widened as a strange buzzing took root in her head. The air around her had become thick and heavy, making it hard for her to breathe. Truth chuckled at her discomfort, a huge grin plastered on his face. Ellie scooted back, desperate to get away from the Gate's guardian without actually getting up and running. The guardian's chuckles died down as he watched her.

"Nervous, Eleanor? Afraid?"

"H-how do you know my name?" she stuttered, moving back even more. Truth's grin seemed to grow as he tilted his head to the left.

"How would I not know your name? But that's not what I want to talk about. Do you know what I want to talk about, Eleanor?"

Ellie shook her head, clenching her fists.

"I want to talk about your...guests. I want to let you know...that by letting them live in your house, you have completely changed your destiny."

"Wh-what?"

"You see, before all of this, you were set to live a very normal life. Boring, but normal. The moment you decided to pull over and pick up Edward you changed that."

"How so?" _'Is he crazy?' _she thought,_ 'I thought Truth was all 'I am god, I am you, I am the world' and such...I never pictured him as the kind of person to talk about things like destiny...'_

"Your life is now tangled with the Elrics. Almost everything that happens to you from now on will eventually point back to them. And not everything that happens will be good."

"Are you...warning me?" Truth nodded as Ellie gave him a strange look, her fear momentarily forgotten."What for? Surely you'd be better entertained watching me suffer."

"That's true," he stated, giving her an almost sheepish smile before becoming serious."Considering the circumstances, I've decided to be kind. Eleanor, your role in all of this was completely accidental. You're the first person I've dealt with who's actions didn't bring them here. You're the first one to meet me without having done something prior to deserve it. In otherwords, you were dragged into something you have no stake in with even a chance to consider it. So I decided to be kind to you."

"Well...I'm not sure I want to say thank you...not to someone like you..."

Truth laughed, his grin returning. "Understandable. But, I believe that if I let you go like this I'll ruin my reputation. So let me give you a parting gift."

"Eh? A parting gift? Why?" Truth just continued to grin at her, refusing to answer. Ellie was beginning to get nervous when another voice joined them.

"E-Ellie..."

Ellie turned around slowly to see Edward lying on the ground a few feet away. Her eyes widened considerably as she took in his appearance, her body trembling slighty. Ed was lying on his back, blood pooling around him from an unknown wound. His hair was splashed with the deep red color; blood trickled slowly out the corner of his mouth. His eyes bore into her's, a strange look overcoming them.

"Wh-why Ellie? Why did you-" he broke off to cough, blood splattering on the ground. His eye's meet her's again, an accusatory look in them now.

"Why did you let Alphonse die?"

Ellie froze, confusion and terror fight for supreme reign within her. Her pupils shrunk as another cough racked Edward's body, causing more blood to pool around him.

"Kill Alphonse?" she whispered, turning around to look at Truth. But he was gone. She and Ed were the only ones left. Shaking, she turned back to face the blonde, raising her voise so he could hear.

"Let Alphonse die? What on earth are you talking abo-"

"Don't lie to me Eleanor," he growled, cutting her off. "I know exactly what you did."

"What? But...but I didn't do anything! Ed, I-" she was cut off again as Ed let out a pained cry. Ellie pushed herself up and stumbled over to kneel beside him. His skin was abnormally pale and his breath was ragged. He opened his eyes, looking up at her with a look of pure hate that even approaching death couldn't dilute. Ellie couldn't help but gasp.

"I...I _hate_ you Eleanor..." he whispered, his eyes dulling as he spoke. With a last shaky breath, his chest stopped rising. Ellie grabbed his shoulders, shaking him and screaming his name. But she got no answer, for Edward Elric was already gone.

"E-Ed..."she stuttered, tears pouring down her face,"I...why? Why did I have to see you die? Why did your last words have to be 'I hate you'?" Ellie threw her head back, letting out a scream. A soft chuckle sounded behind her.

_"Alright Eleanor. That's enough."_

**~X~**

She let out a loud yell, sitting straight up in her bed. Gasping she looked around to make sure she was in her room. Once she was positive she was no longer in Truth's domain, she leapt out of bed and raced into the hall. She almost ran Edward over.

"Whoa!" he cried, stepping back in surprise,"You ok, Ellie? I heard you yell..."

Ellie ignored his question, quickly looking him over for any wounds. After finding none, she let out a relieved sigh.

"You're alive..." she whispered. "Thank goodness..."

Ed raised an eyebrow, giving her a slightly skeptic smile. "Eh? Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ellie just shook her head, smiling a little.

"It's nothing," she muttered. "I'm going back to bed."

"Alright. Oh! One thing!"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take Al and me to the library tomorrow?"

"Oh sure."

Ed gave her a grin. "Great, thanks Elle!" He gave her a little wave as he headed back to his room. Ellie headed back to her own room, blushing a bit. She had just crawled into bed when she remembered.

Her parents would be coming back that morning.

She was screwed.

* * *

**SCA: Yay! Finished!**

**Ed: You lied...**

**SCA: Eh? How so?**

**Ed: You said there'd be more of me and Al this chapter. You lied.**

**SCA: Oh whatever. You'll be in the next chapter, alright?**

**Alice: Did the death of Onemanga make you forget?**

**SCA: -gasp- Oh the pain! Onemanga!**

**Emily: Uh...Onemanga?**

**Al: It's the manga site SCA always used. They recently removed their manga section and she's upset.**

**Emily: Oh...**

**SCA: -crying- Please review! It'll take my mind off the pain!**

**Ed: It was just a website!**

**SCA: Edward...you will die for that...**

**Al: -groans- Please review!**

**~X~**

**SCA: Just wanted to add a quick note...Ellie and Nate are NOT going out or anything. Their just really close friends :) Now review! It doesn't have to be much, just a quick little note! Please and thank you!**


	5. Notice Please read this!

**Hello Everyone!**

**I'm sorry if you thought this would be a chapter, but honestly this needs to be said.**

**I don't think I'll be finishing this story. I hate that I'm giving up on it, but I haven't updated this story for, what, a year and half? Or something.**

**This story started out as a plot bunny. I probably should have just left it at that. I just don't know where to go with this. Between school, WMUP, and other projects, this has been getting the least attention.**

**I don't know how to finish this and I'm not going to post some half-hearted attempt because that would make me feel worse. **

**So, I'm very, very sorry to those of you who liked this story and I'm truly thankful that you guys read it. Really, my readers are the best. **

**So thanks guys. And just for the sake of shameless plugs, you can always go read Wake Me Up Please. I'll certainly be working on that.**

**Once again, I really am sorry. **

**Keep being awesome guys, 'kay?**

**~SCA**


End file.
